


Pretty Face, Perfect Body

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Vaginal Fingering, amedot - Freeform, but it's light, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Peridot giving Amethyst tummy kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt, and I can't find the post!!! If you find it, plz lemme know and I'll link the original poster and send this fic to them so that they know someone wrote it! Lol
> 
> Also, the title was taken from Nicki Minaj's "Black Barbie", Amethyst is the biggest Nicki fan and no one can convince me otherwise.

Peridot rubbed against Amethyst's body in the most delicious way, causing the purple gem to moan and bite her lip. 

Peridot cockily smirked, "You like that Ames?" 

Amethyst looked at Peridot and grinned, "I like everything that you give me." 

Peridot blushed and looked around the room, Amethyst sat up instantly concerned that she said something to piss Peridot off. 

"What is it P-dotty?" Amethyst rubbed Peridot's back and the green gem leaned into the touch. 

"It's erm- it's nothing, I uhhh wanted to try something." 

Amethyst chuckled, "That's it?"

Peridot nodded and still avoided eye contact with the other gem. Amethyst grabbed her chin forcing her to look at her. Peridot's eyes widened, she just couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Peri, you can always ask me anything. I might not know the answer, and then we can google or it something. Kay?" 

"Oo-okay.." 

Amethyst smiled and moved forward to give Peridot a quick kiss. Peridot's insides felt warm from the feeling of Amethyst's smooth and wide lips. 

Amethyst pulled back, "Besides," Amethyst laid back fully- showing off her body perfectly- "I like everything that you give me." 

Peridot hopped on Amethyst and then kissed her face. 

Her forehead, nose, chubby and soft cheeks, her chin- no spot on Amethyst's pretty face was missed. 

Amethyst was laughing and smiling brightly. 

"Okay, okay!" 

Peridot pulled back, and put her hand on both sides of Amethyst's face. Giving her a similar look as the one she did from when she saved her from the drill. 

Peridot nervously slid down Amethyst's body and kissed her skin as she did. 

Amethyst gave a content sigh and patiently waited for Peridot to do whatever it is that she wanted. 

Amethyst was expecting to feel some sort of sensation in her pussy and was shocked when thin lips were pressed against her tummy. Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. 

"Peri! What are you doing?!" 

Peridot made a confused face, "The thing- the thingy I wanted to do- oh do you not like it?" Peridot asked with a sad face. 

"No, no no! No, I don't  _not_ like it. It's just uhh. Weird? Plus why would anyone wanna acknowledge my fat?" 

Peridot's eyebrows furrowed together and she pouted. "You're so soft Amethyst! Did you know that? You're warm, and comfortable. I feel tingly whenever I get to touch your skin." 

Amethyst blushed and turned away, 'Awww P! You're just saying that, you don't have to feel obligated to say those things to me, especially when it's not true." 

Peridot grunted and pushed Amethyst back.

"Hey!" Amethyst protested. 

Peridot wetly kissed her round tummy and gave it a squeeze. 

Amethyst shuddered and all thoughts in her mind stopped. 

Peridot looked back up at Amethyst as she continued to kiss Amethyst's tummy. 

Everytime her lips touched Amethyst's purple skin she shivered. 

"So soft, Amethyst, you're so soft, and round, and strong. You're so beautiful." Peridot mumbled in between kisses. 

When Peridot slipped her finger inside of Amethyst's wet pussy she barely noticed, she was so focused on Peridot's words. 

Peridot's finger tip brushed against Amethyst's clit and Amethyst groaned. 

Peridot moved up, and laid fully on Amethyst while continuing to rub her clit. 

Amethyst grabbed Peridot's head and kissed her. 

Peridot's hand faltered for a second before picking up it's speed. 

Amethyst could feel her orgasm approaching and she kissed Peridot harder. The green gem opened her mouth and Amethyst slid her tongue against hers in a way that caused both of them to moan. 

Peridot pulled back with a loud POP! She put her forehead against Amethyst's, her eyes wide. 

"You're perfect Amethyst." 

Amethyst gasped as she came. Her back arched and Peridot held onto her so that she wouldn't fall off. 

She shook and cried out, Peridot held on to her tightly during her orgasm. As Amethyst calmed down, Peridot slid her fingers out of her, and stuck them in her mouth. She lapped at the wonderful and tangy taste of Amethyst. 

Amethyst watched her with huge eyes. When Peridot could no longer taste Amethyst she slid her fingers out of her mouth and smirked. 

"Do you believe me now Ames?" 

Amethyst smiled brightly and nodded, "Sure P-dot, anything you say." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I haven't written amedot in months, It's a crime! I'm thinking of writing another amedot fic in a few minutes, so check the tag!
> 
> I made a [playlist for Amethyst](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/4KPO8NU3wVtMzVux0eC7Qb), and I'd appreciate it if you could check it out and then follow it! <33
> 
> My tumblr is @[oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message about su, or send me a prompt! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <33


End file.
